


if i told you what i was (would you turn your back on me?)

by kyasuu



Series: could i get a side of triple identity porn with that? [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Self-Esteem Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, so they give each other a much needed and well deserved hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyasuu/pseuds/kyasuu
Summary: Bucky tells Tony the truth about his parents. Tony doesn't react the way he'd expected.





	if i told you what i was (would you turn your back on me?)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from [Monster](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hhSA9H9Iaqw) by Imagine Dragons.
> 
> You can read this as a standalone but I make references to the previous works in the series, so you might want to read those to get the full picture. Up to you, though.

“Tony?” Bucky asks softly. Tony turns, blinking at him with mild curiosity. The bruise on his cheek, still visible, stands out against the pallor of his skin and makes Bucky want to break something. It’s been a few days since Tony had been discharged from the hospital, and it’s still a little strange to see him sitting in Stark Tower, even if he does technically own the building. “We need to talk.”

Tony smiles a little, but an edge of anxiousness belies the cheerful expression. “Aww, breaking up with me already, Barnes?” he asks, and Bucky hears the familiar sass he’s come to associate with Iron Man instead of Tony Carbonell; while Tony’s always been sarcastic, it’s always been less flirty. “Lay it on me, buddy. Nobody’s here, except JARVIS, and he doesn’t count.”

“I’m hurt, sir,” JARVIS comments, sounding more amused than Bucky has ever heard him. He’s always been aware of the fact that JARVIS is a sentient being, but just  _ how _ … well. Bucky’s still learning.

“You can handle it, J,” Tony shoots back, and turns back to Bucky, cocking his head to the side slightly. “So?”

Bucky swallows, his throat suddenly dry. How do you tell someone that you killed their parents while under HYDRA’s brainwashing? There’s definitely no easy way to break the news, but it’s infinitely better than keeping it a secret.

Tony deserves to know.

“I… you…” His voice fails him, and he relaxes the fists he hadn’t realized he was clenching. Tony is looking at him with a gaze full of concern, which makes it all the worse. Bucky doesn’t want to see that expression go away. He clears his throat and goes for the blunt approach because he might as well. “The Winter Sold--no, I killed your parents.”

His gaze drops to his feet, which are suddenly very interesting, expecting Tony to lash out at any moment now. The metal arm Iron Man--no,  _ Tony-- _ had fixed is suddenly twenty times heavier, but it doesn’t weigh nearly as much as his heart, sinking deep into his stomach.

“I know,” Tony says simply, and--Bucky instantly snaps his head up in shock to meet Tony’s solemn gaze. Of all responses he’d been expecting, that hadn’t been one of them.

“I--what?” Bucky croaks intelligently, searching Tony’s expression for any sign of hatred or anger, but he sees nothing but sadness and… understanding. It hurts more than the outrage would’ve, Bucky realizes, and a lump rises in his throat.

“I know,” Tony repeats, shifiting on the couch cushions. His hands are clasped tightly in his lap. “I’ve known for a while. Since before Steve brought you back.”

Bucky sputters. “And you still let me in?” he asks incredulously.

Tony shrugs, probably attempting to seem nonchalant but failing miserably. “You’re important to Steve,” Tony explains calmly. “The most important person to him. I couldn’t not… bring you back.” He sighs, bringing a hand to scrub at his cheek. “Look, James, I know you didn’t do it of your own volition. That… didn’t really make hearing about it hurt any less, but it sure as hell made it a lot easier to get over. And I know  _ you. _ You’re… well. You’re a good person. Any lingering resentment towards you disappeared almost immediately after I met you.”

The lump in Bucky’s throat is getting painful, and his eyes sting. “I’m a traumatized fuck up,” he states hoarsely, swallowing back the unshed tears. “And you… you fucking forgave me for killing your parents?”

“You weren’t in control,” Tony replies softly, standing up and limping towards him slowly. Bucky’s hands shake as Tony comes to a stop right in front of him. “I know that now. I knew it back then. And I know  _ you _ now. You’re James Bucky Barnes, and you’re the coolest super soldier I know.” Tony smirks at him, but it’s soft enough around the edges to seem more like a smile. “Don’t tell Steve I said that.”

Tony opens his arms, and Bucky breaks, surging forward and gathering him in his arms in a tight embrace, choking back a sob into Tony’s warm neck. Despite the fact that he’s fresh out of the hospital and Bucky’s grip must be painfully tight, Tony doesn’t complain, reaching around to hug back without any hesitation.

“I’m sorry,” Bucky sobs, heaving a heavy breath into Tony’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Tony says. “I forgive you.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Tony knows about the death of his parents because Steve asked Iron Man for help in finding Bucky. Since he didn't know Iron Man was Tony Stark at the time (this being around 2014 in the timeline of this AU) he was less hesitant to talk about it with him. Without the pressure from Captain America: Civil War and plenty of time, Tony eventually got over it.
> 
> Come yell at me over tumblr [@kyasuu!](http://kyasuu.tumblr.com)


End file.
